Thief's Tears
by Princess Rio Kastle
Summary: One-Shot: Sly's POV on the night his parents are killed by the Fiendish Five. Pleae Read and Review!


**A/N: I have been in my video game stash , it has been forever since I've played them again so I started playing Sly Cooper again. I've been playing those games since middle school and that was a long time ago, well I'm in eleventh grade now. So here's the thing I began to have writer's block in my Yu-Gi-Oh! Fics and I tried to come up with a fic but it just wouldn't come so while I've been playing Sly Cooper I began to have two ideas in my mind one was a One-Shot of the night Sly's parents were killed by the Fiendish Five and how he felt the other is a story of General Tsoa getting revenge on the Cooper Gang. I'm gonna do the first idea now so please Review and tell me what you think, you can also tell me if the second idea is bad or a good one and I can come up with one. Sly's POV**

** Sly Cooper**

** Thief's Tears**

I was sitting in front of the fire place at home, waiting for dad to tell me the surprise he had for me. Of course, I had to wait all day for dad cause I as you would probably had guessed it by now I was an impatient raccoon. I had bothered mom enough to ask her what it was, she'd smile and say "Be Patient" but that was not one of the virtues I had not inherited. Who would be able to have patience. After bugging mom about the question I just sat in front of the fire keeping myself warm.

Looking out of the nearby window I saw it was dark and raining, it reminded me of stories dad told me about thieves stealing from burglars, they would stay in the shadows and not steal from regular people but police thought badly about them. It kinda reminded me of a similar tale and tale but I couldn't remember what it was. All of a sudden the front door was opened and closed by dad. He looked soaked from head to toe. Running to him I said "So what's the surprise!" he chuckled and closed the blinds next to him.

He then removed our family portrait but what I saw was not wall, it was a safe! "Dad, what's with the safe?" I asked looking surprised, I then knew their had to be something really important in there. Turning around I saw a huge book with the title the "Thievious Racoonous" I was a bit surprised, dad had told me about this book that was used by thieves. "Son, It's time you learned the truth."

As I listened to him he told me that the thieves in his stories were actually real and that they were my ancestors! I was completely stunned.

We then sat in the armchair together looking through the big book like no tomorrow, flipping through page to page I began to get really intrusted in the past thieves that were suppose to be my ancestors, each Cooper thief had written their own life story down in this book as well as moves they invented like the spiral jump, running on ropes and even pickpocketing! I was just really amazed, jumping off dad's lap I began to walk to my room to begin reading it until there was a sounding of knocking.

Before I could turn around dad grabbed me by the arm and push me in the closet making me drop the huge book. Falling to the floor of the closet I rubbed my head, after gathering my wits I turned the knob to see what was was going on. Looking in the living room, I saw dad fighting off five mysterious people but somehow fell to the ground having my mother run to his side "Conner!" she yelled in worry tightening her grip around dad's arm.

One of the five mysterious people had walked up to them, he look liked an owl of some kind and had struck both my parents sending them to the floor dead! I just couldn't believe what I just saw, that owl had killed mom and dad,I began to have tears roll down my face. The owl then picked up the "Thievious Racoonous" and joined his other friends throwing the book in the air having each of the five people tear the book to pieces but before I could blink they disappeared leaving nothing but my dead parents behind.

Coming out of the closet I saw the house was mess from the fight. Who were those people, were they one of the bad guys my ancestors fought, I didn't know but what I did know was that those people would pay for what they did. Sitting down by my now dead parents I began to sob and listen to the police sirens that were coming up. Somehow, when I was old enough I would get revenge for this night and collect the stolen pieces of the family heirloom and continue the Cooper Line!

**A/N:So what did you think? Please Review!**


End file.
